1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The output form of an image has rapidly shifted from a silver halide process to an ink jet process because of an increase in the quality of an image formed by an ink jet recording method. Under such circumstances, an image is required to have higher fastness properties, such as ozone resistance. For example, International Publication No. WO2004/087815 discloses that the use of a phthalocyanine dye having a specific substituent achieves high ozone resistance. Furthermore, International Publication No. WO2007/091631 discloses that excellent ozone resistance is achieved by the use of an azaphthalocyanine dye, in which outer aromatic rings of a phthalocyanine skeleton are nitrogen-containing heteroaromatic rings.
To achieve higher quality of an image in an ink jet recording method, there have been advances in the minimization of an ink droplet. An increase in the ejection stability of ink has also been required. To improve the reliability, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-268256 discloses a recording method by which recording can be performed even on a material with low affinity to ink and which suppresses scattering of water from ink droplets and clogging of a recording head by humidifying a gap between a recording head and a recording medium.